Chaos Bringer
by wintergreen825
Summary: A bunch of oneshots in which Harry is Persephone reborn, Blaise is Hades, and there's other familiar faces as well.
1. Chaos of Memory

**Legal Disclaimer:** I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I'm just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn't going to get you anything but tears.

**Warning:** This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that's you.

**Author's Note:** What kind of shipper would I be if I didn't write a Persephone/Hades AU?

**Submitting Info:**  
**Stacked with:** Hogwarts (Term 10); MC4A  
**Individual Challenges:** Click Bait It; Yellow Ribbon (Y); Yellow Ribbon Redux; Neurodivergent; Quiet Time; Short Jog; Ethnic & Present; Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Winter Wonderland; Seeds; Sett to Destroy  
**House:** Hufflepuff  
**Assignment No.:** Term 10 – Assignment 9  
**Representation(s):** Autistic Harry Potter; Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter; Persephone/Hades  
**Bonus Challenges: **Unwanted Advice; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow's Shade; Second Verse (Persistence Still); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots)  
**Tertiary Bonus Challenges:** T3 (Terrarium); SN (Rail; Ameliorate)  
**Word Count:** 1165

(^^)  
**Chaos of Memory**  
(^^)

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as the little vine curled around a lock of his hair, tugging on it like the twins would do to Ginny when they were feeling playful. Despite how horrible the rest of his life was at the moment, at least he still had these quiet moments when it was just him and plants. He loved flying and being grounded made him physically ache to be back in the air, but this was something that no one could take from him. Aunt Petunia had tried for years before accepting that letting him take over the gardens was a better plan. Since Harry had been careful to not tell anyone at Hogwarts about his secret abilities, there was no possible way for Umbridge to even think about trying.

Besides, anything the Pink Toad tried was likely to fail. Aunt Petunia was a very creative person when it came to punishments. She had tried everything from starving him to locking him away from dirt. None of it had done anything except made the plants around Number Four even more eager to get to him, to help and protect him. While Harry didn't doubt that there might be some magical way of preventing Harry from using his abilities, he did doubt Umbridge's knowledge of it as well as her ability to implement it.

At least not having Quidditch training anymore allowed him to fit moments like this into his schedule. With both Ron and Hermione busy with prefect duties, and then Ron having Quidditch training on top of that, Harry had plenty of time to slip away to the stretch of woods behind the greenhouses. Most of the plants were already asleep for winter, especially the larger trees, but some (like the vines caressing him currently) were still awake and eager to play. He could feel the creeping edge of winter in the air around him, like a blanket that was being pulled over the land.

One of the vines grew a bud that immediately burst into a beautiful violet bloom. Laughing in delight, he pressed his face close to inhale the sweetness of it. A smaller vine curled around the flower's base, picking it delicately. Then it tucked the bloom behind Harry's ear with the same tenderness.

"Thank you," Harry murmured to the cluster of vines. It was rare that his plants gave him gifts, though not as rare as gifts from people. "It's so beautiful."

"It is nothing compared to you," came a voice from the shadows nearest the greenhouses.

Harry tensed, resisting the urge to spin to face the threat. He knew from experience that his plants were always very protective of him. Aunt Marge had almost lost Ripper to the rose brambles near the apple tree in the back garden because of that protectiveness. He had a much better chance of convincing whoever this was to not tell if he could keep the vines from lashing out at them. Instead of spinning, Harry slowly turned to face the speaker.

Harry vaguely recognized him as a Slytherin in the same year. He had dark skin, like rich soil, and eyes the color of potion-grade amethyst. His hair was the color of rain-soaked bark. It had been separated into many tiny braids that had then been gathered into a single larger braid that draped over his shoulder like a medieval princess. A band of gold kept the braid together at its end. The band had something like feathers worked into it, but the boy stood too far away for Harry to see any more detail than that. The boy raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"I mean you no harm," the boy said soothingly. Harry could feel something stirring within himself. It felt similar to all the times he had done accidental magic crossed with how he felt when plants reacted to him. Whoever this boy was, he _felt_ even more familiar than he _looked_. "I would never mean you any harm."

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The boy grinned, as nervously as triumphant. He took a step closer only to hastily take two steps backwards when the vines snapped out threateningly. Harry ran a hand down the nearest vine to soothe the cluster. "They don't trust very easily. I suggest answering my question before trying to approach."

"It is a fool who answers with their true name," the boy answered, "but then for you, who wouldn't be a fool?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Harry asked, incredulous that anyone would even want to, let alone a Slytherin. Yet this didn't resemble all the giggling and hair tossing that had followed him when the Yule Ball had been announced last year. It felt more serious than wanting a date to a school dance or someone to walk around Hogsmeade with. It felt both more real and like something out of a dream at the same time. Given the realness of his dreams lately, he couldn't completely dismiss the idea that he was dreaming. "Who are you?"

"I am Blaise Zabini," he answered finally, "and yes, I am trying to flirt with you."

"You're not doing a very good job of it."

"Hence the _trying_ part of that statement."

Harry couldn't help it. He tossed his head back and laughed. Still grinning, Harry met Blaise's deeply purple eyes, which were sparkling in even in the growing twilight around them. His gut squirmed as it usually did when he met someone's eyes, but this felt right as well as overwhelming. Blaise held out his hand to Harry, sparking another sense of _almost-familiarity_ to stir within Harry. Slowly, Harry reached out in return.

Using their joined hands, Blaise pulled Harry from the cluster of overprotective vines. Once free, he spun them both in a circle that ended with Harry pressed against Blaise's chest. Blaise's hands had drifted down to Harry's waist. They were warm and firm but not in a threatening way or even a demanding away. Harry felt safe for the first time in as long as he could remember. The feeling of familiarity was a pounding drum in the back of Harry's mind now, as demanding as one of Dudley's tantrums. Harry tilted his head up to look at Blaise's face. He licked his lips and felt powerful when Blaise's eyes tracked the motion.

"I know you," Harry whispered. "_I know you_."

"I certainly hope so," Blaise said in equally hushed tones, "or I'm going to have a very wrathful wife on my hands."

"You're Hades," Harry said before thinking about it. Until he said it, Harry hadn't realized just how true a statement it was. Blaise grinned down at him.

"And you're Persephone," he said, "my dearly beloved queen."

"Your queen demands a kiss," Harry demanded brazenly, feeling both out of sorts and like he was finally how he was supposed to be. When Blaise obliged, it felt like coming home from a very long trip.


	2. To Have & Hold

**Legal Disclaimer:** I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I'm just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn't going to get you anything but tears.

**Warning:** This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that's you.

**Author's Note:** This oneshot features Daphne/Tracey and sexual situations. It's still the same "reincarnated Greek deities" AU as _Chaos of Memory _(hence its inclusion here), but now we're dealing with Aphrodite & Eros, which admittedly made for a huge discussion among my server of what counts as incest when dealing with a) Greek deities and b) reincarnation.

**World Building Note (for if you're skipping, because of the smut):** Aphrodite & Eros both know that other deities have been reincarnated like them, but not who they are _now_. Eros has the abilities to sense connections/bonds and even without knowing who they currently are, the reincarnated deities' echo through that sense. Tracey is Eros; Daphne is Aphrodite.

**Submitting Info:**  
**Stacked with:** Hogwarts (Term 10); MC4A (FPC; BAON; ToS; Shower; Fence; Star; CM; SN)  
**Individual Challenges:** Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; Short Jog; Slytherin MC (x2); The 3rd Rule; Ethnic & Present; Brush; Seeds; Sett to Destroy  
**House:** Hufflepuff  
**Assignment No.:** Term 10 – Assignment 9  
**Other Hogwarts Challenges:** Auction [2.1] (Aphrodite); Insane Prompts Challenge [37] (Rivulose); 365 Words [173] (Divine); Scavenger Hunt [86] (Write an M rated fic.); Mythology Club [17] (Love – Emotion); Gym (Love)  
**Representation(s):** Daphne Greengrass/Tracey Davis; Past Child Abuse  
**Bonus Challenges: **Spinning Plates; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow's Shade; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread); Chorus (Peddling Pots; Fizzy Lemonade)  
**Tertiary Bonus Challenges:** SN (Intercepts); CM (Brier)  
**Word Count:** 1179

(^^)  
**To Have & Hold**  
(^^)

Daphne laid in bed curled around her best friend Tracey Davis. Sharing a bed had been a common thing for them since Daphne had rescued Tracey during the summer after their second year. They both knew what got whispered about them among their fellow students, the cruel jests that followed them as much for Tracey's Muggle-born mother as her dark complexion. It didn't matter because they knew the truth of their relationship, having recognized the other's new form from the moment they had met on the train in their first year.

Everything since had merely built upon that old bond, especially when Tracey's father had left her for dead, forcing Daphne steal her away in the dead of night. All the political scandal involved in a blood right challenge was worth it to have Tracey safely away from the monster that had fathered her in this life. Tracey, despite everything else, will always be her beloved Eros. What possible reason could a mother have to turn away their own child, no matter how long ago that relationship was?

Besides, even in mortal form, deities of love had certain needs to be met. So many people forgot the importance of a loving touch given with a faithful heart. They buried kindness and compassion under the mask of passion, thinking all the while that it be enough, and then wondering how they had become so lost. Daphne wished she could say it was a modern issue, but from the scattered bits of memory she had of her divine life, humans had always been this way.

Tracey stirred against Daphne's side, restless as she had been since they had arrived back at Hogwarts. The other girl remembered less of their divinity but through her inherited abilities, she felt more of the others that had been reborn with them. Aphrodite may be the goddess of love, but it was Eros who created the connections between hearts. As tensions in the castle rose, so did the drive to reestablish the bonds between their fellow deific reincarnations. It often disturbed Tracey's rest.

Daphne ran a gentle hand through Tracey's dark curls. They crinkled against her fingers, wild and orderly all at once, just like her beloved Tracey. Leaving the curls behind, Daphne stroked lightly over Tracey's jaw and down her neck. She bent forward and grazed her teeth over one of the nipples that pressed against the green silk of Tracey's camisole, drawing a stuttered moan from the stirring girl. For a moment, she let herself marvel at the contrast in their skin tones, how the warm brown was flawless except for the curse scar that covered Tracey's shoulder and side in silvery rivulose. Daphne traced its path as Tracey sleepily turned into the touch, her limbs loose and heavy with sleep.

"Daph'," Tracey whined, still mostly asleep, "don' _tease_."

"You sure?" Daphne asked. Tracey's answer was to shift so that her legs fell open to reveal the darkening gusset of her emerald knickers. Unable to resist such an obvious invitation, Daphne ran a fingertip over the damp patch. Tracey arched weakly into the touch, clearly still caught in the molasses of sleep even as her hands raised to grip one of the slots of the headboard. She whined again, just a wordless keen of desire. "Shh, love, just let me take care of you. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Please," Tracey begged, spreading her legs a bit more, too far asleep to be bothered with her usual embarrassment over her reactions. Daphne traced the lacey hem of Tracey's panties. Tracey panted out a low moan that sounded like another plea. Daphne shushed her again.

"Just relax, Tray," Daphne ordered as she carefully moved in between Tracey's spread legs. She ran her hands down the bare skin of Tracey's thighs. "I've got you, love. I'll take care of you." Daphne leaned over to press a kiss to the hollow at the base of Tracey's throat. She whispered her next words in a commanding tone against the skin there. "Keep your hands where they are."

Sitting up, Daphne ran her hands down Tracey's sides until she reached her hips. In an attempt to be helpful, Tracey tried to lift her hips only to find Daphne's grip stronger than the effort Tracey could muster. Tracey moaned at being thwarted. She arched her chest upwards without removing her hands from the headboard. It was a pretty display of supplication that Daphne rewarded by sucking a silk-covered nipple as she slipped her thumbs under the edge of Tracey's knickers.

"Relax," Daphne ordered again. Tracey whined but settled back on the bed. Daphne continued her teasing strokes until Tracey relaxed back into sleepy lassitude. "Good girl," she praised. Tracey blinked open her eyes lazily, a pleased smile growing on her face. Otherwise, she stayed completely relaxed and open below Daphne. She murmured the praise again, enjoying the deepening flush on Tracey's cheeks.

With a hand on one of Tracey's shapely thighs, Daphne spread her legs farther. She rubbed the knuckle of her index finger against damp spot on Tracey's panties, making her tremble and gasp. Daphne moved the gusset to the side with her thumb and repeated the motion over Tracey's moist flesh. Tracey moaned as she twitched her hips upwards in hopes of getting more.

Daphne pulled back just enough to angle two fingers into Tracey. With the pad of her thumb, she stroked the outer edge of Tracey's slit, careful to keep the pressure light as she slowly pumped her fingers to draw forth more of those breathy moans and begging twitches. Tracey ground down on Daphne's hand but didn't struggle against the hold on her leg or loosen her grip on the headboard.

"Please, Daph', _please_," Tracey begged. Daphne gave her another finger. The addition allowed Daphne to more easily stroke Tracey's inner walls while still having a knuckle free to press into the spongey spot along the back wall that Tracey loved being touched. Tracey ground down even harder. "Oh, Daphne, I'm, I'm, I'm—"

Tracey arched her entire body in a sudden tension accompanied by a breathless cry. Then she went limp, even more relaxed than before. Daphne continued to lazily pump her fingers into Tracey's dripping hole, enjoying the shudders that wrapped the other girl's satiated body. There was no act that Daphne enjoyed more than being allowed to just play like this, to finger Tracey into a mess and then just keep on going.

To have someone she loved beneath her in such perfect trust, now that was the real blessing of life. To be able to touch, to hold, to treasure? That was everything Daphne could ever want outside of finally being reunited with the rest of their reincarnated family. She just wanted them all so badly sometimes that even with Tracey, she felt abandoned.

Daphne touched her forehead to Tracey's stomach, overwhelmed with it all suddenly. After a moment, she felt Tracey's hand on the back of her neck, anchoring her. Entangled like that, trusted and held, they both slept.


End file.
